einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Nyars boxes
Nyars is an NPC than hangs around outside R&D. He sells research materials, aliens artifacts, prototypes, and random junk, all "liberated" from R&D. The catch is, everything he sells comes wrapped up; you won't know what you've bought until you've opened the box. Nyars doesn't offer refunds. While you can't know what exactly you're buying, every box has a symbol on it; these symbols are used by R&D to categorize stuff. You can buy a box with a random symbol, or request a specific symbol. Nyars doesn't care. Lastly, Nyars boxes come in three sizes, and larger costs more. You can buy Nyars boxes for three tokens, five tokens, or eight tokens. Symbols There are three aspects to every symbol: shape, color, ''and ''line. The exact meanings of each are still, at the time of writing, a mystery. Players have speculated on the meanings of these aspects, based on patterns, however. It is currently believed that the shape of the symbol represents the power or intensity of the item inside, based upon the number of sides the symbol has. More sides means more powerful. The possible shapes are: Circle, Triangle, Square, Pentagon, Hexagon, and Heptagon. Circle appears to come before Triangle in power. The third aspect of the symbol is the presence of a bisecting line: the possibilities are: Vertical Line, Horizontal Line, Diagonal Line, No Line. The meaning of the bisecting line is less clear; some believe the line denotes the origin of the item, with Vertical Line indicating alien tech, Horizontal Line indicating human tech, and Diagonal Line possibly indicating a mixture of both. No Line would then indicate an origin. Previously Bought Items Format is Color Shape, Line - Size (Buyer* - Status of Buyer) *"Buyer" refers to the character. If the name has [ ] symbols instead of ( ) around it, it refers to the player of the character instead (probably because no one remembers what the character's name was). Lack of status indicates the character is alive and active. Purple : Purple Square, Horizontal Line ''- Medium (Mesk) :* Beat-all Tek Ultraregen treatment. The Doctor knew what it was, said it was marketed as painless. A machine that once used on him, it infused him with a large numbers of fingernail-sized robots that crawl around inside the user and help repair any and all damage, as long as they have enough biomass to work with. Activation: http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=108083.msg3558855;topicseen#msg3558855 : ''Purple Pentagon, No Line - Small ''(Gorat) :* A flask. Once opened, the flask disappears and a grey mist enters the opener's brain. He is then able to hear and talk to the "ghosts" of the previous openers of the flask. Once the opener dies, he joins the ghosts of the flask and the flask reappears somewhere near or on his body or what's left of it. Gold : ''Gold Heptagon, Vertical Line - Small ''(Timmy - DEAD) :* Timmy's magical ball. It acted like a manipulator of sorts. Trapped his mind in a dark void and turned his body into some sort of burning demon thing when he failed a will roll while using it. It also exploded into many Timmy's Tears, artifacts that can be used to fulfill a wish, should the user succeed a will roll. : ''Gold Heptagon, Diagonal Line - Large ''(Cog - DEAD) :* Deathcube. A silvery cube with lots of button-like protrusions on top. A manipulator of sorts. You can press the buttons on its top to give it commands. The bad thing is, the buttons are unlabeled. : ''Gold Triangle, Vertical Line - Small ''(Maurice) :* Bag of people. A metal box sealed with tape. On the tape was written "I'm not coming back.". Inside was a bag that seemed to move like it had something living in it. : ''Gold Hexagon, No Line - Small ''(Alexis Jade - INACTIVE) ''Gold Hexagon, Diagonal Line - Medium'''' ''(Grate - ALIVE?) :* A collection of spiderweb fine lines, lit by some inner power and swirling like smoke in the wind. Occasionally takes on a geometric shape. Attempting to touch it makes you hallucinate. Usually in very unpleasant ways. Green : ''Green Square, Horizontal Line - Large (Ivan - ALTERED) :* Liquid metal armor. A metal breastplate that flows around the user's body to between their shoulderblades. In combat it flows to wherever it is needed most, sealing wounds and allowing the wearer to fight long after they would have collapsed. : ''Green Hexagon, No Line - Large ''(Simus) :* Phase suit. Allows the user to pass through objects after a successful will roll. The armor cannot be damaged since it always phases when in danger. : ''Green Hexagon, No Line - Small ''(Morul) :* Weirdvision Goggles. Allowed the user to know more about stuff he saw, but gradually rendered him blind and had him chased by some sort of ghosts that got closer to him whenever he used weirdvision. Ended up burning his eyes and memories. : ''Green Hexagon, No Line - Medium ''(Hunter - DEAD) :* Mind Insulation Helmet. A helmet with an on off switch that offers no physical protection. Putting the switch in the on position protects your mind from outside influence but also slows your thoughts significantly. : ''Green Hexagon, Horizontal Line - Large ''(Morul) :* Voidsuit. Armor with a button on the chest piece. Pressing the button transports you to a void dimension. Pressing it again returns you to the real world. You can move in the void dimension and the movement translates to movement in the real world, but the ratio always changes. Using it for too long attracts Timmy. : ''Green Hexagon, Horizontal Line - Large ''('Jim') :* Spike defense armor. Armor with many squares in it. If a projectile is on a collision course with the wearer, a spike will come out from one of the squares and stop the projectile. : ''Green Pentagon, Vertical Line - Small ''(Jhoseph) :* A strange shaped ring or bracelet. Has no effect on robots. : ''Green Triangle, Vertical Line - Large ''(Gorat) :* Stasis suit. Skin tight, white suit covered in small blinking, grayish nodes. Blue : ''Blue Pentagon, No Line - Small ''(Ivan - ALTERED) :* A jar labled "panacea-ish". It contains a creamy substance. : ''Blue Circle, No Line - Small ''('Jim') :* Permanent painkiller : ''Blue Square, Horizontal Line - Small ''(Gorat) :* Pill sphere. A sphere with an LED screen and a button. Push the button and you get a single request. The sphere will create a pill that will try to fulfill the request. They had those in the HMRC in the past. Single use, be careful how you word the request. : ''Blue Heptagon, Horizontal Line - Small ''(Stacy)(Given to Grate)(Confiscated by Miyamoto) :* Pill machine. Input a number of materials, gain a pill with similar effects. Do not put space magic things in it. If you do, do not ingest the resulting pill anywhere near your teammates. : ''Blue Heptagon, Horizontal Line - Small ''(STEPHEN HAWKING)(Given to Xan)('Given' to Morul)(Sold to Maurice) :* Bloodless Amputation Psycho Knife. Allows you to cut stuff without drawing blood. Gives the user the urge to mutilate people. Red : ''Red Pentagon, Diagonal Line - Small ''(Maurice) :* Living knife/thrown weapon thing. "The object in the capsule seems to be some sort of throwing or melee weapon; it's got a central circular handle with three curving blade coming off of it at equal intervals around the circumference of the handle. Though it looks to be made of metal there is something very...alive in it's design and it twitches as you lift it out of the capsule and it unfolds into a fully expanded form." : ''Red Pentagon, Diagonal Line - Large ''(Mesk) :* HEP Pyramid. The pyramid weapon from mission 1 that was reversed engineered to create the High Energy Projector. : ''Red Pentagon, Diagonal Line - Small ''(Dubley) :* Number Gun. A gun with an LCD screen and numbered buttons. 1337 creates a gravity distortion where the weapon points. :''Red Hexagon, No Line - Large ''(Flint) :* Rainbow Cannon. A rifle that merged with Gilgamesh's (battlesuit) hand when it picked it up. Has a dial that can select the following colors: Red, orange, yellow Green, blue, indigo and Violet. Each color has a different effect when the trigger is pulled (green is a shotgun blast of green light that leaves behind spheres of dissolving for example). After selecting a color, a pictogram appears in Gilgamesh's HUD, related to the effect. :''Red Heptagon, Vertical Line - Medium ''(Jason Caldwell) :* Megaman / samus cannon. Has a large hole for you to stick your hand in, and a large hole for death to come out the other end. Appears human, but has the look of being high-tech, sleek, and stylized, as if from batman or something. Appears to be a 'game' of sorts, where the weapon sets challenges and punishes the user for failure. Gains one charge after the completion of each challenge and the user is not forced to immediately start the next one. Seems to be the gun from the TV game Dead Man Running from Earth-3. Table of Boxes A table of all the boxes and a small description of what they contained, if available. No Line Horizontal Line Vertical Line Diagonal Line Source: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B1cN0V_w3lTjT2ZLamZZdkpNYlE/edit Category:Game